Saturnz Barz
Saturnz Barz is a new song from Gorillaz's fourth album, Humanz. It was released on March 23, 2017. It features Jamaican Dancehall Reggae artist, Popcaan. = Lyrics = Music Video * Main Article: Saturnz Barz (Video) The video for Saturnz Barz was released on March 23, 2017. Summary The music video starts off with the band arriving in a vintage red car whilst the song "Ascension" from their new album Humanz plays in the background. They get out of the car and arrive at what appears to be their new home, which appears to be unkempt and decrepit. They ring the doorbell, only for a storm to suddenly brew. The door creaks open. Murdoc comments on how loud the doorbell is, being the loudest he has ever heard. As they walk in, Murdoc further comments on the interior of the house being too welcoming and the house's dirty floor. Russel suggests that they split up and explore the house. A tired Russel goes to the bedroom (where he falls asleep), 2-D goes to the kitchen to find a fridge full of food that opens just as he walks in the room, Murdoc goes to the bathroom (where he takes a bath), and Noodle goes into the basement where she finds a record player and some vinyl records. As they all partake in their activities, Noodle plays one of the records, then the haunting and the song begin. 2-D finds a large cake which he proceeds to eat while a plastic figurine comes alive and says, "Press a button to begin" to the viewer. Murdoc dives into the bathtub, entering a euphoric state of mind as he floats in the nude in space. Meanwhile, Russel is tormented by a black snake-like creature with a large head, many arms, one eye, and a small arm where its other eye should be. Noodle is constricted by a cycloptic worm-like creature. While this is happening, food begins launching out of the fridge, knocking 2-D back and eventually shoving itself down his throat, with the implication that the food itself is haunted. Throughout the music video, while everyone is suffering, Murdoc does not appear to be harmed by it at all. By the end, there is a shot of all four of them, suggesting that Murdoc actually as terrified as his bandmates. A light fills the house, then suddenly the storm disappears. The four leave the house to go eat breakfast, seemingly unaffected by the haunting they just experienced. 2-D, however, the only one truly traumatized by the experience, only wants a peppermint tea. They drive off while "Andromeda" and later "We Got the Power," both from Humanz, play in the background. Trivia * Noodle's appearance is uncanny in this video as she was never seen in this chic before. She is wearing oversized glasses with mismatched tinted lenses and a fur coat. * Noodle does not speak at all in this video despite that the rest of the characters do. * In the 360 version of the video, 2-D can be seen twice in one shot, the first of him with the haunted food shoving itself in 2-D's throat and the second of him singing to the viewers. * 2-D golfing in space mirrors the plastic figurine on the cake that he tries to eat. * Peppermint tea is often used to treat upset stomachs, which is why 2-D requested it and the end of the video. * It is unclear why Murdoc is shown trembling in fear, as for the entire video, he seems to be enjoying the experience. He could have been going along with everyone else or realized that the experience was real and not imaginary. * Murdoc's quote, "The Bath" has been made into an internet meme, which is spelled "Da Baff" due to Murdoc's accent. Features of the meme include Murdoc's ecstatic face he makes (eyes gaping and his long tongue sticking out) as he pulls off his clothes to take a bath and poorly photo manipulated images of bathtubs. Gallery Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.jpg 2-D in Saturnz Barz.jpg 2-D Saturnz Barz.jpg 2-D.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz2.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz3.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz4.jpg Gorillaz3.jpg Noodle in Saturnz Barz.jpg Video Category:Phase 4 Category:Songs Category:Gorillaz Category:Humanz